Lifting The Veil
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: Sequel to Beneath The Surface. If you haven't read it, I would strongly recommend it, otherwise this won't make too much sense :) Can Quinn and Rachel overcome the odds and save the realm? Will Santana kill Puck before they leave the state? Rated M for chapter 5. Faberry.
1. 1 - Santana

**A/N: Hey all, Welcome to the sequel to Beneath The Surface. The format is going to be slightly different. Where as BBTS was from Quinn POV, this is from many peoples POV. There is too much going on for on person to tell this story. Each chapter will be labelled with who it is so there shouldn't be any confusion. I hope! Anyway, I'll stop rambling on. Let me know what you think. Reviews are like cookies, not essential to life (to some) but make things a heck of a lot better. Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee. Sadly.**

* * *

Bile rose and hit the back of my throat as I was pulled into the other world. I swallowed it down but the feeling left me pissed and snarky; whoever was responsible for this would pay. I emerged in a brilliant white room full of tall columns and incandescent lights cleverly hidden. I squinted against the dazzling silver until my eyes adjusted then took the time to look around. Beautiful, floral mouldings wound up the pillars then encroached into the vaulted ceiling. The marble vines wove between vivid murals depicting impressive battle scenes that covered almost the entire space.

"Why do they always look up there first?" I jumped at the soft crackle from behind me. I turned to see three ancient Schians. I guessed from Quinn's description that these were the Elders. "You would guess right, child." It was the Elder on the left that had addressed me, her intense jade orbs twinkling with mirth. Her scales were a faded pink, though I thought it was only noticeable while she was standing next to the pure white Schian sitting in the middle. I narrowed my eyes as I realised they could read my mind.

_'Rude much?'_

The Schian on the right crossed his arms over his muscular chest and snorted softly. "Insolent child." I locked my jaw to the left and took a step forward.

"Insolent? You sucked me here without warning; thanks for the nausea by the way, interrupt me while I'm getting my bearings; harder than you think when you're trying not to up-chuck and then read my mind without my permission. Can you say massive invasion of privacy?" I cocked my eyebrow in defiance and waited for their rebuttal.

"Quinn was right. You do have fire." I gazed levelly at the middle Elder, working out that he was my best friend's father, as he chuckled lowly; his voice like gravel. "I apologise for the nausea, it lessens if you don't fight it. Though, I think you rather like fighting things you don't have control over." His gentle smile eased the otherwise sardonic words and I scoffed lightly.

"Sure. So why am I here again? I gots important stuff to be getting on with," I snapped, my gaze washing over the walls in boredom. Unbidden an image of Brittany flashed in my mind and I grimaced knowing they would've seen it.

"Is there something in the water in Lima? Two Schians falling for humans," the elder on the right mumbled. The distain in his voice was evident and I realised it echoed my own tone when I spoke of humans.

"Technically Rachel isn't human, Arthuur," the female chided softly. Arthuur shot her a glare then turned his attention back to me.

"What do you propose to do with this girl?" He asked with a careful sniff. I felt my hackles rise and my skin itch.

"Nothing that is of any concern to you," I answered venomously. The crystal white elder stood from his chair and placed his hands on a balustrade I hadn't noticed before.

"It is imperative she doesn't know of our existence." My scrutiny dropped to the floor and I suddenly found the perfect marble tiles fascinating. I heard his raspy laugh drift across the expanse between us and my stomach dropped. "But you already know that, don't you Santana?" I nodded shallowly.

"But-"

"No but's child." I frowned, hating the fact that I was interrupted. It was unfair that Quinn had her perfect love and I could never have that. I was happy for my friend but ultimately I was lonely. Brittany was the only one that could ease that ache and soothe my worries. I knew she would understand my secret and wouldn't tell the world, but I was unsure whether she would still love me. My heart burned at the mere thought of being without her. "We should get down to business." I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind.

"Fine," I ground out tersely.

"Quinn discussed her idea with you before she left?" I bobbed my head but kept my gaze on the area just in front of them, unwilling to look them in the eye. "Then you know what you must do."

_"I need your help." I sat back, listening to my honey haired friend. Her posture was weary and her eyes honest. _

_"With what?" I asked suspiciously. She barked out a laugh, her gaze roaming my face for a few seconds. She quieted down and took a long drag of water, preparing herself for her speech. _

_"I think there is a war coming. Leroy spoke of the half breeds claiming what is rightfully theirs. I think he meant our world. They invaded it before, I saw it. They managed to create a portal to shift into our world, and then when the tide turned against them they left. I think before they went they cast a spell on the earth. It happened then." I nodded along with her as she added a few more details to the story I already knew. "If he is telling the truth and the half breeds are going to wage another war we need to be ready. That's where you come in. All of you." She looked around the kitchen and I knew she meant my parents. "I need to you go to other Schians and convince them to fight. Not just in the 'States, in Europe and the rest of the world as well. They need to be ready for a fight. There aren't enough Schian's in our realm to defend it anymore. They've all moved to this world and assimilated. Can I count on you San?"_

_I took a breath and snapped my mouth closed. I understood my task perfectly but the importance of my role overwhelmed me for a second. Not wanting to let on how daunting I found her trust in me I pasted on a smirk._

_"No pressure then Quinn."_

"My mother and I thought it would be best if I travelled to Europe with Noah Puckerman." All three Schian's bobbed their heads in unison, the effect quite creepy to behold.

"Have you spoken to Mr Puckerman?" The elder on the left asked softly. I shook my head.

"Not yet. He'll agree though. He wouldn't miss a chance to broaden his horizons." I smiled gently. The Elders looked at one another, gazes never wavering and I realised they were talking to each in their minds. I raised an eyebrow at being ignored but for the most part stayed patient knowing I had already pushed them enough in short time I'd been here. All at once they turned to me.

"Alysai will give you the information you need," Alggren stood, clearly the conversation was over, and moved towards one of the back walls. To my surprise, he walked straight through it without batting an eyelid. I cocked my head to the side and stared at it in confusion.

"Come youngling, we have a lot to discuss." The Schian I guessed was Alysai motioned for me to follow her. She led me to the right and stopped in front of the wall. She took my hand gently and I marvelled at how soft her scales were. They felt almost like silk and paper thin but as her grip tightened slightly I got a sense of how tough they were. She tugged my lightly into the solid marble and as I was about to pass through it, I saw it shimmer slightly. The feeling wasn't unlike dipping your hand into a bowl of ice water, though the sensation spread over my body, but before I had a chance to shiver I was on the other side and warm again.

We emerged into another room, very similar to the one we had just left except this had floor to ceiling bookshelves lining three of the four walls. I gasped at the sheer magnitude of it. Alysai smiled softly and led me to table near the back. Though I couldn't see any lights positioned around the room, the space was lit up perfectly. I sat on the granite chair, expecting it to be uncomfortable but I sunk into it as if it was cushioned. I glanced down with a frown and inspected the seat with interest. When I looked back up Alysai was hovering, with small flutters of her board wings, in front of the shelves. She spent a few minutes flitting back and forth between the stacks then set down next to me.

"These are the Head of State you will need to speak to." She spread the files over the table. "You'll need to memorise them, they don't leave this room. We'll provide an official document for you to produce to each of them as proof of your task." I gulped at the mass of paper and began to doubt myself. A heavy weight settled on my chest and I found it hard to draw a stable breath. Hands on my shoulders drew my attention and I looked up to the hypnotising emerald orbs in front of me.

"I can't do this," I whispered hoarsely. The admission hurt more than I would care to admit but my guard had dropped around the ancient Schian without my permission.

"You can Santana. Quinn would not have chosen you if she thought you unable to complete this task. Take the faith she has in you and believe it yourself. You are a very accomplished young woman, more than capable of excelling at whatever you put your mind to. I see it in your heart, youngling." Her tone calmed my heart and I began considering her words carefully. "Brittany would believe in you." My eyes widen dramatically.

"She might. But I'll never know, will I?" She smiled and trailed her soft knuckles over my cheek.

"You know her soul. Trust your instincts." I furrowed my brow and stared deep into her eyes, trying to decipher the meaning behind her cryptic offering. Was she telling me to come clean to a human? Or just advising me to believe myself because Brittany would? Alysia straightened and tapped the table lightly. "We don't have much time, Santana." I nodded and pushed my emotions to the back of mind; knowing I would have to deal with them later, and concentrated on the information in front of me. Four hours later, I knew I was ready.


	2. 2 - Rachel

**A/N: Wow, I'm just blown away by the response to this. I was planning on getting this chapter out before now but I've been a little busy and not near a computer. I'm sorry :(**

* * *

I couldn't help the smile that threatened to split my face in half. I was aware that the grin probably wasn't appropriate considering the events of the past few weeks but this joyous feeling of flying overwhelmed every other emotion I had. Wrapped in Quinn's arm, soaring above the ground, I felt completely free. The only thing that dampened my mood was the sparse and barren earth we passed. It was so forlorn and desolate that my heart ached for the people of this realm; that something so beautiful was taken from them through spite and malice. Something my own father condoned.

"You okay, love?" Quinn's soft, husky voice rang in my ear as her lips brushed my skin. I nodded and held her arms tighter to my waist.

"This just hurts me so much." I indicated to the ground. She hummed her agreement, the vibrations from her chest seeping through to my back. A gentle shiver raced down my spine. We'd been flying for a few hours already and I guessed Quinn was starting get tired; we'd dropped in altitude slightly and each flap of her scarlet wings seemed more and more laboured. "Shall we stop for a bit? I'm getting thirsty." A quiet sigh hissed through her plump lips as she swerved faintly and we headed towards the ground.

She landed next to stand of bare bushes; mere twigs clustered together, their leaves long since perished. We huddled behind the scrubs and I let the backpack drop to the arid ground. Quinn stretched her wings around us, providing a barrier against the burning sun and chilling wind. I removed a bottle of water and a pack of energy bars from the small opening and gave them both to my girlfriend. Her captivating hazel eyes shone gratefully at the gesture and she opened them both; glugging half the water down quickly and snapping the bar in half. She handed me the rest of the water and a half of the granola snack. I sipped at the tepid water, grateful for the refreshment and then ate the energy bar quickly. We only stopped for about thirty minutes; knowing time was of the essence.

I stood and tugged Quinn up with me. She pressed into my body and I savoured the chilliness of her scales against my warm skin. She bent her neck and lowered her lips to mine. The placidity of the touch calmed the nerves bubbling up in my stomach. I couldn't help but acutely feel the pressure settling over my shoulders like a heavy cloak. Quinn tipped my chin up, breaking me from my thoughts once again. She ran her the claw of her thumb along my jaw gently, delicately, lovingly. I flashed her a serene smile and dipped my lips to her wrist, the pliable scales grazing my nose. She puffed out her cheeks and let out a quick blast of air then lifted the rucksack over my arms, securing it around my back with a click of the clip. She slid behind me and enveloped me in her arms, flexing the strong muscles beneath the scales until she was sure I was going to be safe, then she pushed off and with one flap of her powerful wings we were in the air again.

As we rose through the balmy air, riding the winds when they shifted direction, I had a chance to think. My mind wandered over the past few months. It seemed so long ago that we took the first tentative steps forward in our relationship; realising that the barriers erected were there to protect her heart, and to protect me in an ironic way. It all seemed to happen so fast and yet seemed to take all the time in the world. Certainly, Quinn was an irresistible force when she turned those loving hazel orbs on you and flashed that carefree smile and who was I to deny her.

I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in memories. Sweet, happy memories. I'd been daydreaming for about twenty minutes when I realised that we had dropped significantly and were flying just a few metres above the ground. I shifted enough to be able to see Quinn's face. Her eyes were narrowed and her teeth clamped together in a grimace.

"Set down Quinn." I glanced around trying to find a safe place and spied a group of sheltered rocks. She nodded tersely as I pointed towards the outcropping and we veered in that direction. She stumbled forward as we landed and fell to her knees. I unclipped the strap at my back and let the rucksack fall to the floor, caring more about the beautiful blond in that moment. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Water," she mumbled; her voice cracked and raspy. I nodded and quickly obliged, pulling two bottles of water from the bag and pressing an open top to her parched lips.

"Sip it, Quinn. Don't take it too fast." She followed my advice and slowed her swallows. When she had finished the bottle, she declined the second; instead she leant back against the rocks and tried to catch her breath. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"It's too hot," she whispered, shooting an angry glare into the sky. I flicked my gaze towards the sun then back to my girlfriend.

"Will it be easier to fly at night?" I questioned softly. She shrugged and lifted herself onto her knees; peeking over the rocks to get a look at the white tipped mountains that made up our destination.

"Maybe." She flopped back down, stretching her wings out carefully. I pulled out a few packets of dried fruits and a couple of granola bars.

"Let's eat and rest, then we'll get moving at nightfall." Quinn just nodded, too tired to argue. We ate in silence, sharing the second bottle of water between us. I packed the rubbish away then stowed the bag in a gap in the rocks. Quinn had already found a comfortable position against the stone, lying on her side; one wing spread beneath her while the other was propped up lazily. She motioned to me to join her and I slid back into her embrace. When I was settled she pulled both wings around us, creating a calming pink cocoon as the sun filtered through the scarlet membrane. Delicate puffs of air fell on my neck in a steady rhythm and I knew Quinn was already asleep. I kept my eyes open for as long as possible, listening for any sign of company but soon I succumbed to the tempting oblivion of sleep.


	3. 3 - Maribel

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to have been out about 12 hours ago but I momentarily lost my memory stick. It's been one of those Mondays :/ Without further ado, Chapter 3! :D**

* * *

The familiar scenery of Lima passed the windows as the car speed along, heading for the town limits. A sigh drew my attention and I turned to my husband. His almost black hair curled delicately around his ears and made him look at least ten years younger than he was. Only the shallow crinkles at the corner of his midnight eyes indicated his age. I was so grateful that the handsome man was accompanying me on this journey. Another hiss escaped his full lips and I reached over to place my hand on his thigh.

"What is it, mi amor?" I asked. Victor's gaze ticked to me then back to road, something unidentifiable in his dark orbs.

"We shouldn't be doing this. War seems so unnecessary," he replied wearily. I nodded my agreement and moved my hand to the nape of neck; running fingers lightly through the bed of curls. His eyes closed briefly in appreciation then focused back out the windscreen.

"Hopefully it won't come to that. We are just being prepared." I tried to have conviction but I knew my voice lacked the edge it needed to convince him I believed it. He took one hand from the wheel and reached back to intertwine our fingers. He brought my knuckles to his lips and placed a sweet, chaste kiss to my skin.

"Te amo, mi cariño." My heart thumped a little harder, as it always did when I heard those words. It amazed me that more than twenty years together and he still made me feel like a teenager in love. We drove in relative silence, only the quiet buzz of the radio keeping us company. We took a comfort break at the first services after the town boundary, buying a sandwich and drink for the both of us. A little while later we were on the highway heading towards Columbus; flat, open fields zipping passed in a blur of greens and golds.

"When was the last time you spoke to Eric?" I asked as the sign announcing the turn off to the city appeared.

"A year or two," Victor responded, indicating and moving lane. "He'd just married Jackie." I nodded in recollection then fell silent again. Marriage was a domestic essential of this world; in our realm there were no big ceremonies or public declarations. You simply committed yourself to your love; that one proclamation between the two of you was enough. When you took your mate, they were yours for life; and you theirs. There were rituals and services if you wanted them; however most chose a quiet but meaningful affirmation.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the campus parking lot. Eric was a professor at the Ohio State University, teaching Psychology. He found the human psyche to be fascinating and turned that interest into a career. He was also the Ohio Head of State for Schians. All in all, a busy man. We made our way to Neil Avenue and the Department of Psychology. It was easy enough to find Eric's office. Nerves had me wringing my hands and Victor reached out to cup the appendages. I smiled sheepishly as the door opened and the broad grin of Eric Stanzard was revealed.

"Victor, Maribel. So good to see you." He shook hands with the both of us and ushered us into his office. We exchanged the usual small talk; enquiring about families and filling each other in with regards to careers. I sat quietly through the conversation, smiling when appropriate but mostly just worrying at the inside of my cheek. Victor glanced over at me and cut to the chase.

"There is a bit of a problem brewing, Eric." Eric handled the change in tone well and leant forward, hands clasped in front of him on the desk; a very serious expression on his face.

"What kind of problem?" His gaze ticked between the two of us curiously. I took a breath.

"Half breeds." He frowned slightly.

"What about them?"

"There is a possibility they are declaring war on us. On our realm." His steel grey orbs bore into me.

"That's impossible," he muttered. "They're all but extinct. There wouldn't be enough of them to launch a war." I licked my lips and sighed.

"They went underground. Expanded their numbers. From my understanding, they certainly have the numbers to do a great deal of damage. They wouldn't be doing this now, unless they were ready." Eric's massive hands splayed against the oak table with a powerful slap.

"This is unacceptable. Have you spoken to the Elders?" Victor shook his head while I grimaced.

"Not directly," I told him. "But Alggren's daughter is living with us. She is on her own mission to find the White Witch but conveyed the Elders' wishes to us before she left. We are to spread the word and gather our forces in preparation." Eric cast a puzzled frown at me.

"Alggren identified his daughter?" At my nod he stood and began pacing. "Why? Elders never contact their offspring." Victor shrugged gently.

"She was brought before the Elders on a separate issue, it was revealed then. Alggren has the other Elders' support. And ours," I added.

"Surely he has to know he sent his daughter on a suicide mission. No one has ever found the White Witch, and only one Schian has returned." I swallowed at Eric words but sat straighter.

"If anyone can find her, it's Quinn." He dropped back down into his chair and ran long fingers through his short salt and pepper hair.

"Okay. What do you need me to do?" I smiled at his words. Victor sat forward as they began discussing the best strategy for contacting all the Schians in Ohio and a small personal matter that we needed attending too. I slumped into the car an hour later, fatigue starting to catch up with me. Victor snuck a quick peek at me before turning onto the slip road for the highway.

"Sleep, mi querido. It's three hours to Pittsburgh. We'll find a hotel when we get there." I didn't have the energy to argue with him, so my eyes slid shut and the gently motion of the car rocked me to sleep. In my dreams, my gleaming orange daughter frolicked with a glimmering crimson Quinn under a crystal blue sky. I could only pray that they retained that innocence after the approaching battle.


	4. 4 - Santana

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows, favs, and reviews. It honestly means the world. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

I shifted back into my room and collapsed on the bed. Wallowing in self-pity took precedent in that moment and I indulged myself to the fullest. After a few minutes of pathetic fatalism, I sat up and wiped my face, though no tears had fallen and renewed my resolve. I had a job to do and no time for a mini break down. I stood up and shed my Cheerios uniform before padding into the bathroom and twisting the dial on the shower. I stepped under the scalding water and let it strip the tension from my stiff muscles. Thirty minutes later, I towelled off and re-dressed; choosing a pair of skinny fit jeans and a burnt-orange tee, paired with comfortable Converse. Seeing no other reasons to delay the inevitable, I grabbed my keys and phone and jumped in my car; noting the empty space where my father's car should have been. I wondered briefly at the progress my parents were making then shook the thoughts from my head.

I pulled up to the two-storey beige house and exited the vehicle, making sure to lock it securely. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I knocked on the wooden door quickly and forced myself to stop fidgeting. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Mrs Puckerman in ripped jeans and a faded black shirt; her hair in messy curls and make up smudged around her eyes. In terms of standing; the Puckermans didn't rate very highly. Puck's father turned into a deadbeat and turned his back on our ways. His removal was essential to our survival in the small town of Lima. Without the familial support we all rely on in this world, he fell into the bottle and began to drink heavily. This, of course, led to many fights; culminating in an incident that nearly killed a human. The Elders pulled him back to the other realm where he has had no contact with his wife or son. Noah was understandably disgusted and determined to not turn out like him but his mother took it hard. She fluctuated between the perfect mother and neighbour, and grossly negligent and wildly itinerant. Sometimes she would disappear for weeks, leaving Puck to fend for himself; only to turn up feigning penitence.

"Hi Mrs Puckerman. Is Noah in?" I asked politely, hiding my distain for the woman not good enough to be a Schian. She nodded vaguely and stepped aside, leaving me to enter and shut the door. I turned to find myself alone and stifled a disbelieving scoff at the woman's behaviour. I wouldn't expect such treatment by a human, let alone a dragon. Rolling my eyes, I sauntered into the living room; drawn there by the synthetic sounds of gunfire from a video game. I found Puck sat with Finn; both huddled over controllers for the war game playing out. Buffing my nails against my tee, I waited for the two idiots to notice they had company. Puck shot a side glance my way then turned back to the screen before performing a comical double take.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" He paused the game without looking at the controller, then dropped it to the floor; standing hastily and wiping his hands on his baggy combats. With the quirk of an eyebrow, I made my point as my gaze narrowed at the oafish human still sat cross-legged, leaning casually against the couch. "Finn, dude. How about we leave this for today, yeah?" The imbecile just looked at him dopily.

"Uh, you sure?" I glanced at the ceiling, sending up a silent prayer for the patience I would need to get through the day. Possibly the month. Puck nodded distractedly, his gaze never leaving my face. He knew I would never choose to visit him at home unless it was serious. Finn's eyes flicked from me to Puck quickly, his slow brain putting pieces of a puzzle together at an alarmingly slow rate. "Oh," he finally mumbled with a sly smirk that made him look constipated, "I get it! Get in, bro." He volleyed a lazy fist at Puck's arm and I grimaced at the insinuation behind his words.

"Sure," Puck said uncertainly, his scrutiny still burning a hole through my temple.

"So, if you'd like to vacate the premises, Finnocence. I gots business too attends to." I waved a hand through the air dismissively. He lumbered to his feet and shuffled out of the house without saying another word; his parting shot a sleazy wink in Pucks direction. When the front door clicked closed, I puffed out my cheeks and blew a heavy breath through pursed lips. "I swear, he gets dumber by the hour."

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked again, leaning back against the window sill. I perched on the edge of the couch and draped my left over my right knee.

"We need to talk. Things are happening and we have been chosen to be a part of it." He weaved his arms together over his chest and waited for me to continue. "There is a war coming and we have to be prepared." He glanced to the side before rocking forward and standing to his full height.

"What? What war?" I sighed and flicked the nail of my ring finger against the nail of my thumb for a few seconds before licking my lips and giving him the abridged version of the last few months. When I'd reached the end of my tale he was sat on the floor staring up at me with wide eyes. "Rachel? A hunter?" I nodded a confirmation. "No way." Again, I bobbed my head in a positive gesture.

"Yeah. Leroy's side. But he laid the whole 'Saviour of our People' thing a little thick and it pissed her off. She's playing for our side now." He shifted slightly closer to me and cleared his throat.

"So her and Quinn have gone to find the White Witch? Okay. Well, where do I figure in all this?" I scratched my eyebrow wearily, my patience running out already.

"We are going to Europe. We have to speak to the various Heads of State and convince them to rally the troops. If this goes down the way The Elders and Quinn think it is, we need to be ready." His mouth opened a little in disbelief.

"Europe? How the hell are we going to get to Europe?" He asked incredulously.

"But you're in? You'll do this with me?" He levelled a frown at me, his eyes searching my face meticulously, before he eventually nodded. I pulled my phone from the front left pocket of my jeans and dialled the number my mother left for me.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Eric Stanzard? It's Santana Lopez," I replied authoritatively in the voice I used as second in command on the Cheerios.

"Ah, Santana. I was wondering when you were going to call." The inflection in his voice lifted and a gentle smile rose to my mouth.

"My parents made it over, then?" His deep chuckle resonated down the line.

"They came and went yesterday. I've booked the tickets they asked me too. I'm assuming Mr Puckerman has agreed to accompany you." I hummed a confirmation as I Noah twitched restlessly. "Excellent. Your plane leaves tomorrow morning from Port Columbus at ten am. You have a connecting flight in Chicago which will take you on to London. You have twenty four hours in London then you'll catch a flight to Paris. There is a car rental point at the Charles De Gaulle airport for your trip around Europe. Someone will meet you at Columbus airport at nine tomorrow morning with all your documentation." I thanked the older Schian and hung up. Noah listened intently as I relayed all the information to him, ending by telling him that I would pick him up at seven in the morning. He nodded his agreement then I left him to say his goodbyes; my mind focused on my own farewells.

I drove slowly through the conversant streets, eking out the time as much as I could until I inevitably ran out of road. I sat staring through the windscreen, desperately trying to summon the strength I needed in order to say goodbye to the beautiful blond walking to my car. She slid into the passenger seat with a warm smile as I turned to face her. One sandy eyebrow dipped in a half frown as she studied my expression.

"What's wrong, baby?" I felt my throat close up briefly as a wave of sorrow engulfed me at the concern in her voice. I struggled to swallow then pulled in a quick breath.

"I love you," I forced out weakly. Her lips quirked in a sad smile just before her fingers found my shoulder, brushing delicately over my tan skin to my neck.

"Are you breaking up with me, San?" My gaze swung from the steering column to her crystal blues faster than I thought possible and I shook my head vehemently.

"Never," I vowed. Her digits slipped to the fine hairs at the nape of my neck, curling them gently then smoothing them out, only to start the motion again. The familiar, soothing gesture brought tears to my eyes. "I have to go away for a while, sweetheart." I couldn't keep the quiver from my vulnerable voice as the salty liquid tumbled to my cheeks, creating ragged streams to my jaw. Brittany tugged me towards her; wrapping her strong, lithe arms around my shoulders as she whispered comforting words in my ear. I relished the intimacy of the moment and committed every word, every delicate inflection to memory. She leant back after a few minutes; her cheeks damp and her eyes bloodshot.

"Is this anything to do with the Shee-an?" My stomach dropped and my heart thundered twice against my sternum.

"What?" I croaked. She looked out the window and shifted uncomfortably in the seat until the silence became unbearable.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes. Just lately you've been talking a lot about Shee-an. What is it?" Panic raced through my veins and my skin began to itch; a symptom of the fight-or-flight reflex. I had to do something, and soon. Suddenly Alysai's soft words echoed through my mind. _'You know her soul. Trust your instincts.'_ Resolve alleviated the sting of alarm and the crawling of my skin eased to a more manageable level.

"We should go inside," I mumbled. Brittany nodded slowly then exited the car swiftly. I glanced in the mirror once and saw a soft orange hue ringing my irises. The change was inevitable. Racing from the car to the house, I followed Brittany's scent into her bedroom and locked the door behind myself. She was sat on the bed, her cobalt eyes wide in expectation. "Turn around for a second. No matter what you hear, don't look at me, okay?" Her brow furrowed momentarily before she complied and wiggled in a semi-circle. I took a calming breath and stripped out of my clothes, then released my hold on the shift. Deep gold ochre scales punched through my bronze skin as my bones began rearranging themselves. Broad wings jutted out then strengthened, sturdy claws slid over my human nails as my fingers elongated slightly, and my nose flattened with a sickening crunch. When the transformation was complete I found myself leaning against the wall, panting out harsh breaths.

"Can I turn around now San, please?" I hummed a soft confirmation and pulled my wings into my back, shrinking my overall size so as not to be too intimidating. Brittany gasped gently and was

instantly on her feet, graceful as ever. "How-? What-?" Despite the confusion in her voice she stepped forward; slow, methodical steps that brought her closer to me. She stopped inches from me and lifted a hand towards my face. Wonder shone brightly in her azure orbs as her fingertips ghosted over my cheek and jaw. "You're beautiful." I dropped my chin bashfully, aware that I would be blushing if I could. I knew I was considered attractive in my natural form; the glimmering sheen of my scales marked me out as striking, but to be told by a human was something entirely different.

"You're not scared?" I asked fearfully. She shook her head with a disbelieving smile, as if the question of her being afraid of me was completely idiotic. Her digits hadn't stopped moving since they began touching me, and now they glided down my arm to my hand. She took a strong grip and guided me to the bed. I sat down, facing the head board, and allowed the bottom tips of my wings to rest on the carpet. She was kneeling in front of me, her feet resting just below her pillows and her hands twisting together in her lap.

"Is this why you have to go away?" She queried softly.

"Sort of," I replied. "There are more people like me around and I need to go and see them."

"With Quinn?" I glanced up in surprise.

"Why Quinn?" She smirked.

"You two are like sisters and you really don't like anyone else." A wry smile tugged at my lips and I nodded.

"Quinn's like me. But she's not coming with me."

"Oh. You're going alone?" I trailed the back of a talon over her calf gently.

"No. Puck is coming with me." I grinned at her raised eyebrow then leant forward to smooth it back down with my thumb. "Don't look at me like that."

"He knows you're mine, right?" A shiver of desire rippled down my spine and through the light, leathery membranes of my wings at her claiming me.

"He isn't interested in me in that way. Besides, you're right. I'm all yours." She shifted forward, a blinding smile stretching her mouth. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hold on. One second?" She nodded slightly. I stood and moved from the bed; forcing my scales to recede and my wings to withdraw. A series of snaps followed as my bones moved back into place and dropped me to my knees. In the silence that followed, I heard the quiet rustle of Brittany slipping from the bed to the floor. She made her way over the carpet to me and dragged me carefully back to the bed. When I was settled beneath the duvet, she rested her head on my shoulder as her nails wove intricate patterns over my ribs and abs.

"Just as beautiful," she sighed, her breath tickling deliciously over my skin. "Will you stay with me, until you need to go?" I bobbed my head, arousal thrumming through my body.

"Until tomorrow morning." Her gaze left the invisible artwork she was currently drawing over my midriff and met my burning orbs.

"I'd better give you some good memories to get through our time apart then." A sly smirk dissolved into intense desire as I rolled on top of her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.


	5. 5 - Quinn

**A/N: To 'Guest' who left two reviews on BTS and one for LTV. Thank you for reading. I normally reply by PM to reviews, but seeing as I can't for you, I hope you read this. Haha, Britt is completely something else. There wouldn't have been anyone else I could've written in that would've been so accepting. And here is your update! **

**A/N2: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Back to Faberry now! Um, this is rated M now, thanks to this chapter :D**

* * *

The ground raced past as we flew high over the arid terrain. Forcing my muscles to obey, I beat my wings harder and propelled us through the already hot air. Rachel was anxiously silent; her fingers splayed tensely over my forearms, wrapped around her tiny body. Three days into our journey and the mountain loomed ominously before us, silent and subdue in the morning gloom. The sun was yet to burst from behind the horizon but still painted the sky a multitude of colours. Sunrise was my favourite time of the day; the shimmering reds, oranges, and pinks overpowering first the blacks, then purples and blues. The whole world felt like it was holding its breath in anticipation for that final moment when the golden disc would breach the skyline and bathe it in warmth. It was peaceful.

My mind still on the impending dawn, I didn't feel the subtle crackle of magic around me. It wasn't until I flew headfirst into an invisible wall that I realised something was wrong. Electricity zapped at my weary muscles and froze them, sending me plummeting towards the waiting rocks below. I turned my body in the air; shielding Rachel from the inevitable impact, and spread my wings to try to slow our descent. A shrill scream pierced through my consciousness and I held her body slightly away from mine. I felt the air-pressure change slightly and tried to relax my body as much as possible a split-second before I crashed to the hard ground. Pain seared through my shoulder and upper back on my left and I struggled to heave in a breath through the agony blazing across my abdomen.

A hand tapping against my cheek pulled me from the comforting darkness and I cried out as the throbbing in my limbs intensified. Concerned mocha orbs hovered above me for a second before they disappeared and I was left staring into the lightening sky. Clear blue gleamed overhead as I felt Rachel running her fingers over my scales delicately, checking for any obvious injuries.

"Where does it hurt, Quinn?" A wry chuckle bubbled from my chest but was soon cut off as pain lanced across my torso.

"It'll be quicker to tell you where it doesn't hurt," I replied gruffly. A soft frown creased her brow and I knew if she could slap me somewhere that wouldn't hurt, she would.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

"My shoulder," I answered, motioning gingerly to the appendage with my right hand. She quickly crawled around my head and pressed carefully around the socket.

"I think it's dislocated. And your wing is sat at a peculiar angle. Can you break your wings?" I giggled at the absurd image that jumped into my mind of my wings pointing out in strange positions; the pain knocking me for six.

"Um, I don't think so. Arm first?" She glanced at me, bewilderment in her deep mahogany eyes.

"Arm first? What do you propose we do?" Her voice rose an octave and I winced at the pitch.

"If it's dislocated, we need to get it back in place; otherwise it'll do more damage." She nodded shallowly, doubt written all over her pretty face. "Trust me, Rach. I know what I'm doing." She bobbed her head again; firmer this time and ran her digits over my limp arm. I directed her as best I could, around clenched teeth and eventually she was positioned on her knees by my side, gripping my elbow in one hand and my bicep in the other. I sucked in a huge lungful of air and nodded for her to start. Agony rippled across my upper body as she tugged lightly at the limb. "Harder," I demanded, ignoring her worried expression. She set her jaw and pulled hard, rotating it slightly. I leant away, trying to add to the angle and force the joint back in place. With a muted pop, the bone slipped into the socket and I felt a moment of sweet relief.

"Are you okay, baby?" Gentle kisses were peppered over my cheeks and forehead, soothing away the tension headache rapidly forming behind my eyes.

"Yeah, that feels a little better." I wiggled my fingers, trying to get the feeling back in my arm, and tried to sit forward. Rachel supported me until I was hunched over, teeth clenched and panting. "Now my wing," I grunted. I attempted to move it, regretting the decision almost instantly as the appendage twitched slightly and pain shot through my upper back.

"Just relax, Quinn. Let me help you." I nodded and waited anxiously as she situated herself. Her fingers ghosted over the displaced joint and before I knew it she had manipulated it into the socket with one hard shove. I bit my bottom lip to silence the cry wanting to burst from my mouth and heaved in a deep breath through my nose. "Better?"

"Much," I croaked. "I think I cracked my ribs too. Do we have anything to bind them up?" Rachel shook her head remorsefully but pulled a black tank top from the bag.

"We can wrap this around them." She began ripping the bottom of the article of clothing then tore one long, winding strip about three inches wide to the arms. I sat up straight as she wound the cloth around my ribs; pulling it as tight as she could, then tied the ends together. "How does that feel?" She asked as she helped me lean back against the sheer face of a rock.

"Alright." I flashed her a half-hearted grin, exhaustion seeping into my bones. I glanced up and saw a fading pocket of buzzing energy; the point of impact on the shield. "We'll have to walk now. It shouldn't be too hard to find a path up the mountain." Rachel's gaze ticked up from the water and food she was unloading from the bag.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" She handed me a bottle, the cap already screwed off. I accepted it with a grateful smile and bobbed my head in response to her question.

"Yeah, I just need to rest for a bit." We ate quietly; Rachel casting concerned looks at me periodically. I returned each with a raised eyebrow and a gentle smirk. We sat for a few hours, gathering as much strength as possible then packed the bag up. Rachel hoisted it onto her back and clipped it up at the front before helping me to my feet. I swayed once but quickly found my balance and we set off to the left. We soon found a rarely trodden path and began following its winding trail through the rocky outcroppings at the base of the mountain. After a few hours of steady progress we found a cave; set slightly back from the path. Rachel shed the rucksack and set her jaw. Less than a minute later she stood before me in all her glory.

Her normally tan skin glimmered a striking silver colour, enhanced by the dazzling midday sun illuminating her. Her nimble fingers had lengthened slightly and where her nails normally were, now grew razor sharp talons. Her gaze whispered over my skin, the delicate caress of a light breeze that managed to invigorate me. Her golden irises gleamed with mirth and I realised she was looking forward to a fight.

"Be right back," she murmured. I nodded, on edge. I knew she would do just fine if there was an altercation but the protective side of me would always worry. She stealthily disappeared into the shadows as I shifted my weight from foot to foot, impatience eating away at my resolve. Less than a minute later, a repulsive hissing filled the wide opening and Rachel skidded out on her side. I rushed to her, adrenaline tempering any pain I should have felt. She groaned quietly. "Fucking ugly animal." I tugged her to her feet and brushed her down, checking discreetly for any injuries. "I'm fine, Quinn."

"That's a Mennyor," I quipped, brushing aside her assurance. She grimaced.

"Two," she corrected. I winced as the hissing grew louder and two of the hideous beasts emerged from the darkness. The gorilla-looking creatures rocked forward on all four limbs, their matted black fur dirty and dishevelled, and their glittering silver eyes narrowed into annoyed slits. I moved slightly in front of Rachel, ignoring her incredulous scoff, and set myself for a fight. "Quinn, seriously, let me lead."

She didn't have time to remonstrate any further as one of the beasts loped towards me, its stunted snout dripping slobber to the rocky ground. I waited until it was in range then snapped off a quick roundhouse, sending it skidding to the floor, face first. The second roared before staggering at me with its strange gait. It stopped out of reach and reared up onto its hind legs, towering at least a foot above me. I heard a soft grunt to my right and glanced over to see Rachel engaging the first creature. In that split second, the Mennyor in front of me pounced and batted at my head with its massive front paw. I used the momentum and spun with the blow, rolling to my feet a metre away. Dancing on the balls of my feet, I blocked out any noises around me and concentrated on winning this fight. The ugly animal scooted forward, arms swinging for me already. I ducked beneath its reach and shot a kick into its midsection, sliding past it on my way. Once behind it, I leaped onto its back and secured my arms around its thick neck, spreading my wings to help me balance. It bucked, trying to dislodge me, but I held fast and gripped onto its sticky, drool-covered jaw. With a quick wrench to the side, its neck broke and it collapsed to the floor in a messy heap. Rachel was bent over, hands resting her thighs as she tried to catch her breath, when I turned to her; the Mennyor lying at her feet, dead.

"Well. As first introductions go, I think that went fairly well." A soft chuckle bubbled up from my chest as I made my way over to her, wriggling my hand disgustedly to the side to try and remove any slaver without actually touching it any more than I already was. She smirked and moved to the sack, pulling out a couple of tissues from a side pocket. "Here you go." I accepted the offering gratefully and wiped away the thick, viscous fluid from my palm and fingers. I tossed the soiled tissue on one of the bodies and glanced back at the sky. From the position of the sun, I guessed it was almost two in the afternoon.

"Are you hungry?" Gleaming golden eyes swept over my body, the delicious whisper of her gaze causing a slow ache to begin in my abdomen.

"A little," she admitted, though I suspected she wasn't referring to food. She took my hand and led me into the mouth of the cave. My eyes adjusted to the dim light in time to see her stripping her clothes off, deliberately slowly. I used the time to shift into my human form, far too distracted by the amatory show to feel the usual level of discomfort that comes with the change. When I had transitioned, she shifted with a series of soft clicks. She lifted a hand to my ribs, gently loosening the knot and undoing the binding. She dropped, gracefully, to her knees and placed sweet kisses over reach patch of skin uncovered. I sighed contently as her ministrations continued to my navel and hips then up to my breasts. Her tongue flicked over, first one nipple then the other, eliciting stiff peaks. Burning desire raced through my body, settling at the apex of my thighs, dragging a harsh whimper from my lips.

My fingers gripping her biceps, I pulled her up, forcing her back against the rough stone wall. Our eyes connected and the moment felt fathomless, intimate, intense. I pressed into her, ignoring the protest from my ribs, and slipped my leg between hers. A hushed gasp tumbled from her plump lips as her hips bucked forward instinctively. My nails scrapped down her arms to her hands where my fingers intertwined with hers before I brought them over her head, holding them there as I rocked against her. Indistinct and muffled words were spoken into my clavicle as her forehead dropped to my shoulder, but I understood the sentiment. I increased the tempo of my thrusts, her slick arousal coating my thigh. Shrugging carefully to lift her head, I claimed her lips in a slow, sensual kiss; infusing it with as much love as I possibly could. One of her hands slipped from my grasp and dipped between my thighs. The tip of her finger played gently over my clit, evoking breathy moans and uttered expletives. We swayed together in an erotic dance; every whimper, every moan pushing us a little higher until we both reached our peaks simultaneously. We sunk to the floor, clutching each other and gasping for breath.

"We should rest here for now; leave at first light," I suggested a few minutes later. Rachel nodded against my neck before moving to retrieve the rucksack. I watched her naked form from my position of the floor, admiring her exquisite curves and soft skin. She returned quickly, presenting me with a red tee and a pair of sweats. She slipped into a white tank and similar pants before setting up a little picnic of granola bars and dried fruits. A comfortable silence engulfed us as we ate, tender glances being traded with sweet smiles. We settled quickly, our euphoric highs giving way to content yawns, and soon Rachel's breathing evened out. I kept a watch for as long as I could but soon I succumbed to the tempting darkness too.


	6. 6 - Maribel

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your support. X**

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the bustling city around us. People from every race, nationality, age, orientation hurried passed; unaware of the dragons in their midst. New York was a completely different test for us, having never stepped outside of Ohio prior to this journey. My phone buzzed in my jeans, signifying a text message. I pulled the device out and swiped the screen, smiling when my daughter's name appeared.

**Tana: Landed in London. Wish me luck, mami. Xx**

I fired off a reply then returned the phone to my pocket. Victor took my hand and led me into a stylish high-rise; covered in chrome and glass, it looked like something taken from a futuristic movie. We approached the reception desk and I shifted uncomfortably under the harsh glare of the immaculate young lady. Her dark brown hair was slicked back into a tight bun that emphasised the harsh angles of her cheek bones and jaw. The crisp lines of her perfectly pressed black suit popped against the stark white of the shirt beneath the jacket. I was acutely aware of the wrinkles in my smart blue blouse and dark jeans. Her judgemental gaze swept over us before she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was pure ice, laced with just a smudge of discontent. Victor rolled his shoulders back and cleared his throat.

"We are here to see Marino Díaz." His voice boomed and echoed in the capacious lobby. The slight sneer that twisted the girl's lips set the anger bubbling in my stomach.

"Do you have an appointment?" The inflection in her tone suggested she knew very well that we didn't. I hoped that the receptionist was human, that no Schian could ever be this insolent.

"He'll see us regardless," Victor told her. She had the audacity to scoff loudly at him before leaning forward on the desk, her forearms taking her weight as she peered down from the slightly elevated platform.

"Clearly you don't understand the type of business Mr Díaz is running. I can provide you with a pamphlet if needed." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward, allowing my anger to fill my eyes, changing my normally brown orbs to black.

"I'd recommend you call him down. This is a conversation he will not want to miss." Uncertainty flickered in the girl's face before she twitched her nose stood back up.

"If I found you are wasting my time, I'll have security escort you out." I resisted the urge to express my impatience but Victor's hand on my arm stopped me. Instead I shot a sarcastic smile at her and waited for the line to connect. I heard the tinny voice filter through the speaker against her ear.

"Liz; how can I help?"

"Hi Liz, it's Sandy. I have two people here that are insisting on seeing Mr Díaz, but they don't have an appointment." She sent an annoyed glare our way before huffing lightly.

"I'll patch you through." Sandy covered the mouthpiece with hand and glanced at us.

"Names?" My stony expression remained until Victor filled her in.

"Victor and Maribel Lopez." She turned back to the phone and allowed a nervous smile.

"Morning Mr Díaz, sorry to bother you with something so trivial but I have a Victor and Maribel Lopez here to see you. They don't have an appoint-"

"Can I speak to them?" came through the tiny speaker. Her pale cheeks flushed and she handed the phone over to Victor.

"Marino Díaz? Alggren sent us."

"Very well. Come on up. The girl on reception can give you directions." The line clicked as he hung up. A victorious smirk lifted the corner of my mouth as my husband dropped the receiver into the slot and returned to my side.

"Which way?" I asked politely, a wide fake grin on my face. She clicked her jaw to the side before giving succinct instructions.

"Far left elevator, twenty-first floor, office at the end." She turned back to her computer abruptly and I stifled a chuckle at Victor's roll of the eyes then followed him to the correct elevator. We stepped through the steel doors and noted with a wry smile that the floor and walls were marble. My husband pressed the toughened glass button marked 21 and soon the shiny doors slid open to reveal a short corridor. There were two doors either side of us, which we ignored in favour of the double wide wooden doors at the end. I knocked twice and waited for the faint, "come in," before opened them. A middle aged woman with tightly curled blond hair sat behind a wide desk between two doors. A neat, black sofa was set to our left; against the wall, with a low glass coffee table in front of it.

"Mr Díaz is expecting you," she smiled warmly, gesturing to the door to our right. I smiled our thanks before following Victor through the door and into a large office. Glass lined two of the walls, floor to ceiling, providing amazing views of the city and Central Park. Marino Díaz stood to the left at a tall oak cabinet, pouring a sweet smelling amber liquid into three tumblers.

"Victor, Maribel. Nice to see you. Please, have a seat." We obliged and sat in to the two chairs facing the deep mahogany desk. Marino took the single seat behind it, pushing two crystal highball glasses towards us. "It's a good age and cask." I took a sip, not particularly keen on whisky, but found the spirit to be smooth and easy to drink. Marino chuckled when I gladly took another long swallow.

"We're sorry to barge in here unannounced like this, but it's imperative we speak," Victor began, swirling the liquor around the glass. I sat quietly while he explained the situation for the fourth time in four days.

"How many know?" Marino asked when he'd finished.

"You're the fourth Head of State we've spoken to so far. Ohio, Pennsylvania and New Jersey have been alerted. From here will continue to Virginia. Have you someone trusted that can carry the message as far as Maine?" He nodded tersely at me, his whisky all but forgotten on the black slate coaster.

"Consider it done." We finished the, undoubtedly expensive, liquor and shook his hand before making our way back down to the spectacular lobby. Sandy, the brunette receptionist, eyed us with contempt as we strolled out into the warm sun hand in hand.

"Ready for Virginia?" Victor asked optimistically. I nodded and sighed as the weariness weighed my body down. I longed for the simple days back in Lima, knowing that a future there was far from certain, but hoping that we may once again be able to settle in peace back in our home.


	7. 7 - Santana

**A/N: Sorry guys, this should have up yesterday but I was a little busy. You guys are the best, thank you for all the favs/follows and reviews. Seriously makes me smile every damn time. :D  
And now, our little Sanny is all grown up! **

* * *

I watched out the window; noting everything but retaining nothing. I was tired. Puck had begun a running commentary from side of the black taxi, pointing out every insignificant detail. I knew it was because he was buzzing from the three coffees he'd had on the plan, and tried not to be too harsh towards him.

"Puck! Please. Shut up!" He twisted to look at me, a sad, wounded expression on his face. "Look, I get it. It's all exciting and new but please, please, please, don't make me have to beat the ever-loving shit outta you." He glanced to the side sheepishly and nodded. I settled back against the seat; my forehead pressed to the cool glass of the window, observing the quiet streets as they flew passed. The taxi eventually pulled up the hotel Eric had book for us for the night and we hopped out quickly, paying the driver and grabbing our bags before stomping up the stone steps to the door. We walked into a sleek reception with stylish chairs scattered in clusters around the grey granite floor, a chest-high black counter to the left and a bank of elevators to the rear.

We approached the desk and were greeting by a chipper young man, slightly older than us who took our details and confirmed our booking. He gave us our keys and directed us to our room with a smile. I stepped into the elevator with Puck and pressed the button for the fourth floor; sighing softly when they slid open and we followed the helpful plaques to our room. I stepped into the spacious area and stopped dead.

"Woah, warn me before you stop next time." He jostled my shoulder as he came to a halt. "Oh, I guess you'll be getting some serious cuddle-time with the Puckosaurus-" He stopped abruptly at my glare. "Or I could take the couch?" He gestured to the three-seater sat opposite the flat screen TV.

"Yeah, that's a much better idea. I'm not sharing a bed with you." I had assumed that a twin room had been booked for us, instead of the double we were currently stood in. I dropped my bag by the bed and grabbed a towel from the empty shelving of the wardrobe. "I'm having a shower." Puck hummed an acknowledgment then went back to rearranging the couch. I smirked then stepped into the cold, tiled room. Grey granite covered the surfaces of the sink, bath and floors while the walls were faux marble tiles. There was a screen across half of the bath, shielding the room from the spray of the shower. The bath itself was deep and luxurious and a part of my longed to just lounge in it for hours. The majority of me overruled that as it screamed out for the large bed in the other room. I cranked up the dial of the shower and stepped under the scalding spray.

Twenty minutes later I ambled into the bedroom; clad in a large T-shirt sporting the name of a dance company Brittany had given me, and a pair of baggy boxers. Puck yawned then passed me on his way to the bathroom, sparing my legs an appreciative glance. I shook my head then crawled onto the sprawling bed, climbing under the heavy duvet and dropping into a dreamless sleep almost immediately.

* * *

After a hearty cooked breakfast, we ventured out to the street and hailed the first taxi we could find. I barked out an address to the driver then sat back, watching the daily bustle of London pass before my eyes. I recognised nothing we passed, but I knew we were retracing our route from last night; at least partially. Eventually, the cab stopped in the middle of a long row of terrace houses and pointed unenthusiastically to a red door on our left. I slipped a note through the gap in the Perspex divider then hopped out onto the pavement. Puck rounded the car and joined me and we made our way up the steep steps to the bright door. I raised my knuckles and rapped them quickly against the hard wood, tapping my foot impatiently as we listened to the careful shuffling behind it.

I smiled at the stooped, elderly lady that swung the door open and waited for her to acknowledge us. She peered over her wire rimmed glasses; her eyes narrowing suspiciously, and twitched her hooked nose.

"Can I help you?" She asked cautiously; appearing for all her worth like an innocent old human. My nostrils flared subtly as I sniffed. Content that she was a dragon I squared my shoulders and lifted my chin.

"We have been sent by The Elders." The change in her demeanour was instant. She straightened and her face became eerily passive.

"Of course, come through." She stepped aside and swept her arms around to gesture us in. I led Puck into the long hallway, and then waited for the woman to escort us to the appropriate place. She guided us into a spacious lounge and requested we wait. I dropped onto the comfortable love seat and hooked one leg over the other at the knee. Puck perched beside me, on edge; his knee bouncing rapidly.

"Will you calm down?" He shot me a sheepish grin then relaxed back. I took the opportunity to scan the room; noting the large sliding doors opposite us, the antique mirror hung on the wall to my right and the plethora of china ornaments littering practically every available flat surface. After a few minutes the wooden doors slid open, revealing two distinguished gentlemen in smart grey suits; one classical, the other with light, white pinstripes on the jacket and trousers. The plain suit was slightly taller, though they looked so similar, they may have been twins. I instantly stood and shot Puck a quick glare when he remained on the couch. He took the hint and rose to his feet slowly. I stepped forward and held out my hand, politely.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. My name is Santana Lopez. This is Noah Puckerman." My hand hung in the air for an uncomfortably long time, until I took the hint and retracted it. I rolled my shoulders back and lifted my chin a little higher under their withering stares. Puck shifted his weight beside me and cleared his throat.

"We're here for your help," he began. "If you want…" he added uselessly and I mentally slapped a hand over my face, but kept my face impassive.

"We find it hard to believe the Elders would entrust two children to carry out their tasks. You're reason for coming is not important; however, your wasting of our time is." Puck stepped forward, his face twisting into a scornful frown.

"We are not children." I gripped at his muscular upper arm, pulling him back into line with me, and then swallowed hard.

"I was given your information by Alysai at the request of Alggren. I understand it is unusual for someone so young to be tasked with such a message, but I assure you; it is important and your help is vital." I finished channelling my inner Quinn and stood defiantly.

"Just because you know the names of the Elders, does not mean you were sent by them." I heaved a sigh through my nose and reached into my pocket, fishing for the note I had hoped I wouldn't have to use. I unfolded the browning piece of parchment, my eyes quickly scanning the black ink though I knew the words intimately, then handed it to the tallest man. He took it with a raised eyebrow, gaze flicking quickly over the letter until he reached the seal I knew to be in the bottom right corner.

"Where did get this?" Throwing a disbelieving look in his direction, I glanced back down at the note, taking in the scrawling signature about three quarters of the way down.

"Alggren gave it to me. Unless you think it's forged," I challenged, crossing my arms over my chest tightly. The shorter man coughed awkwardly then mumbled to his friend.

"It has the seal." They stared at each other for a minute or two then turned back to us. "Fine. We will hear you out. You have thirty minutes." They backed into the room they had emerged from and allowed us to enter before pulling the doors closed behind them. I took a seat at the long dining table, Noah dropping down beside me. The two suits sat opposite us, almost as if they were drawing the battles lines, and waited patiently for us to begin. I explained the situation as best I could with Puck jumping with useless comments that only served to enflame my temper. The two men excused themselves when I finished my monologue. As soon as the doors had shut behind them I launched a heavy fist at the boy, striking him on the shoulder. His attention snapped towards me as his hand rubbed at the spot gently.

"What was that for?"

"If you so much as breathe louder than necessary the next time we do this, the police will be finding your body for weeks. Get it together or shut up!" He audibly gulped and nodded softly. The creak of the doors drew my attention and I turned to watch the older Schians enter the room and drop gracefully on the chairs.

"We have considered your words. If the Elders have backed you for this, then we have no choice but to comply. We will send out word immediately for all higher statesmen to report in. From there will return to our realm and form a plan. Are you returning to America now?" I allowed a small smile that they had agreed, however reluctantly, and shook my head.

"No. We need to meet with the Head of State in France next. From there we will travel through parts of Europe. We have to contact as many Schian as possible." The shorter man nodded sagely and held out his hand. I shook it firmly, not taking offense when the taller one didn't copy the action. We left the townhouse soon after and wandered the streets until we managed to flag down a cab. Puck spent the short drive sulking about the dressing down I gave him, while I ignored him, hoping that the next meeting wouldn't be so difficult. At the hotel we grabbed our bags and checked out, jumping in another taxi, which took us swiftly to London Heathrow ready for our flight to Paris.

We arrived a few minutes after check in had opened and took our place in the relatively short queue. Once we had gone through all the usual security procedures, we made our way to a restaurant called Bridge. The food came quickly and we washed it down with a pint of beer, Puck thoroughly enjoying the difference of legal age for drinking. We lounged around in the bar until our flight was announced over the tannoy system. I stood resolutely and picked up my bag. "Here we go, again"


	8. 8 - Quinn

**A/N: So, we're about halfway through now. Things are going to start getting hectic. Also, for the future, it maybe best to keep in mind, time moves slightly differently in the dragon realm than it does in the human world. Not massively, just a little. :)**

* * *

The late afternoon sun burned down on us as we slogged up the winding stone path. My shoulder and wing had healed fine, only the slight pinch of discomfort every now and then; while my ribs were somewhat less healed, it no longer hurt to breathe. I heard Rachel's ragged breaths behind me as she pushed on, eyes trained on my wings. I could feel the quiet tingle of her twinkling gaze sweep along the hard ridge of bone that protruded from my back, up toward the sky before descending sharply to the bottom tip of the appendage. We reached a sizable plateau and I turned to retrieve the backpack from her. Her glittering golden orbs mapped my face thoroughly and I smiled at her scrutiny.

"We should take a breather. Would you like some water?" She nodded gently and took the bottle I held out to her. I watched as her plump lips wrapped around the opening and warmth spread down my cheeks, to my chest before settling low in my abdomen. She wiped her knuckles across her mouth and handed the water back to me, flashing me a soft smirk.

"What are you thinking?" I was suddenly grateful that my scales didn't allow me to blush; I was sure I would've been glowing as a human. I cleared my throat and took a long drag of water.

"It's hot," I replied vaguely, dismissing her knowing grin with a raised eyebrow; momentarily forgetting the action loses its impact when you no longer have eyebrows. I shoved the bottle back in the rucksack and handed it back to the brunette, ignoring her laughing eyes. I glanced around at the sheer rock face and a familiar prickle slid over my scales. I turned back to see Rachel frowning at the wall. "Look at me a second, Rach." Her gaze feathered over my face, a very different feeling to the spark working its way over my arms. I spun to face the rock. "It's magic. We are close."

I took a couple of steps forward; the electricity washing over me in waves now and tried to look around the sheer side but the wall stretched the entire width of the plateau. My hand brushed over the hard rock gently, trying to figure out where the magic was emanating from, but as soon as my fingertips touched the stone, a deafening roar reverberated across the space. I dropped to my knees and slapped my hands over my pointed ears, searching for the source of the noise. Rachel caught my eye; dropped in a crouch, fingers in her ears, examining the expanse between us suspiciously. I shuffled over to her; a ringing sound pervading my hearing though the roar had ended. She reached for my hand and gripped it hard.

"What was that?" She asked, half shouting due her lack of hearing. I opened my mouth to answer but a low growl sounded from behind me and I knew what the creature was before I had even turned around.

"Bellowcats," I muttered bitterly. It had been too good to be true that we would only encounter the two Mennyor on our journey. The three felines slinked from the wall elegantly, the rock shimmering slightly as they emerged, creating the same illusion as the walls in the Elders chambers. Excitement bubbled up in my stomach despite the situation; we had found her. Deep in my bones I felt the calm certainty of resolution; our mission ended here, in one way or another. I set myself, ready for a fight, and waited for the cats to make the first move. Their heads were slightly smaller than you would think they should be, making their bodies look elongated and disproportionate. Short, pointed ears, with a dramatic flick of fur sprouting from the tips, sat high on the skull. Their fur was short and fine; a consequence of living in the intense heat of the mountain. Their snouts were long, ending in the normal button nose of felines. Long, razor sharp teeth glinted menacingly in the burning orange of the sinking sun. With a high pitching whining, that I recognised as a warning, two of the cats gracefully crept forward. Rachel stepped up next to me and growled out her own warning in return.

"Remember, they are remarkably strong and powerful." She nodded her understanding and brandished her jagged talons. All at once the front two felines pounced, their huge front paws reaching for us. With two quick swipes Rachel had evaded both claws and teeth, and left two sets of bloodied lines down its front leg and snout. The one headed for me, pulled up short and snapped its jaw closed. I watched its golden brown eyes intently and was shocked to find a high level of intelligence glittering back at me. It reared back and heaved in a deep breath, preparing to let out its almighty cry and I made my move. I reversed my wings, and beat them once, using the move to propel me forward instead of up, and launched my fist at its throat. It let out a strangled whimper and retreated a few steps, hacking and coughing. Rachel leapt passed me and skidded to a halt at the edge of the mesa. I concentrated and used my mind's eye to track the progress of her cat. It crouched and sprang for her. I jumped and twisted, snapping out my foot at the last minute, and caught the creature across the temple.

My beast had recovered enough to launch another assault on me; massive paws batting at my legs, trying to find a soft spot in my scales. I winced as a claw slid beneath a couple of the hard plates and kicked out in response, catching it full in the chest, staggering it for a second. I took advantage and threw a hard right hook at its muzzle. It absorbed the blow and pushed off with its muscular hind legs. With the close proximity of it, the creature's paws landed squarely on my shoulders and, under its weight, I went down. I curved my back, pushing my wings to the side, and rolled with the impact. I brought my knee up and dug it into the cat's soft underbelly, flipping it over my head. It hit the ground with a harsh crunch. I rolled up next to it and reared my leg back to kick the beast when a deafening thunder clap echoed overheard. I glanced at the sky to find twilight settling over the horizon but not one cloud in sight. Rachel whispered my name from behind me and I spun towards her, fearing that she was hurt. She seemed fine; though it was hard to tell in the dimming light, her gaze was firmly fixed on the sheer wall. I turned to find out what had her so captivated. I found a tall, young woman; long blond hair, so light it almost looked silver, swishing elegantly around her waist as she stepped forward. Her glowing green eyes tracked us quickly. She wore a simple white shift; bunched over one shoulder, it fell perfectly over her slim frame, dipping in at the waist to give the impression of curves before a long slit began mid-thigh, showing off a toned leg. In one hand she held a staff, at least as tall as me, that reached her chin. With the other hand, she threaded nimble fingers through the soft fur at the neck of the remaining Bellowcat.

"I believe you are looking for me."


	9. 9 - Maribel

**A/N: You have no idea how how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a month. I've had a virus that has just knocked the stuffing outta me and am only just getting back on my feet. I hope you guys are still reading/interested.**

* * *

A sharp tug, like a piece of string tied to my wings, tore me from slumber. Nausea rolled in my stomach as I bolted upright in bed, panic forcing my eyes wide as I took in the dingy motel room. The pull happened again and I swallowed heavily. After a few groggy seconds I recognised the call from our realm and immediately relaxed, allowing myself to be wrenched from the human world. When I opened my eyes I was facing three ancient Schians. I bowed deeply, acknowledging traditional greetings and showing them the appropriate amount of respect. The middle dragon dipped his head slightly and I straightened, rolling my shoulders back, keeping my mind purposefully blank.

"Do you understand why you're here?" I nodded though a tiny drip of doubt settled in my chest. "How are you progressing?"

"Well. We have met with nine Heads so far. Each have expressed their concern and loyalty to the cause and are spreading the word amongst the states. From Alabama we are due to travel along the southern states, then check back and see how far the news has travelled." All three of the Schian nodded along to my words.

"Good. Come. Let us show you our preparations." I followed the three Elders to the back of the room and through a shimmering false wall. We emerged into a vibrant, green space; full of dancing, twinkling lights and lush grass. I recognised the scene as my world of old, before the Hunters had cast that awful spell over it, from stories my parents had told me; tales passed down between the generations of the beauty our realm used to contain. A content sigh escaped my lips as the soothing atmosphere crept over me. The pure white Schian led us to a carefully cut path; well-trodden but meticulously hidden that wound through the trees. We stepped into a spacious clearing; a long, rectangular table sat in the middle of the jade grass. I stared incredulously at the silent occupants of three stone chairs.

**Yes, we are in talks with the Bruzhyah. **A soft crackle resonated through my mind and I instinctively looked to the gentle smile of the feminine Elder with faded pink scales; Alysai I instinctively knew, just as I somehow knew the other was Arthuur. My gaze swung back to the three dragons. The one at the end of the table was a startling light grey, almost white while the other two were a dull silver. They all flashed me predatory grins that set my nerves on edge. My sister Schian pulled out a sand-coloured seat and indicated for me to sit. I complied easily and dropped gracefully into the stone chair, lifting my chin and raising an eyebrow in quiet defiance at the three cold glares levelled my way. The trio of Schian Elders took their places at the table and stared expectantly at the Bruzhyah.

"Yes, well. This is unexpected," the greying Elder mumbled petulantly. He raised his voice as he continued, "Our brethren have begun spreading the word across the realm. We do not have as many of our kind living amongst the humans as you do so the task is a great deal easier." I rolled my eyes at the jab and shifted uncomfortably. "Thousands of Bruzhyah are in training as we speak, and they will be ready for who ever tried to oppose us." Both my eyebrows dipped at his words; words that sounded very much like a threat not solely aimed at the Hunters.

"Our kind have returned to this world in droves and are also preparing for the coming war," Alggren advised gently; his voice barely above a whisper but it held a vast amount of power.

"Have the Mennyor been involved?" One of the faded silver Bruzhyahs asked crisply. Arthuur cleared his throat with a cough that sounded very much like a laugh.

"When have the Mennyor ever been involved? They are a selfish and unruly breed that are blind to reason and morality."

"Arthuur is right," Alggren concurred. "The Mennyor will be of no help to us."

"How is your offspring coming along? Has she succeeded in finding the witch, or are we to add her name to the list of fools that have tried and failed?" A gentle rumble, reminiscent of thunder, echoed around the lush and rich space. With a quick glance, I realised it was coming from Alggren; his teeth bared and his brow furrowed. "Now, now. There is no need for that. We are all civilised here."

"Some of us more than others," I piped up without thinking. Alysai's melodic laughter rang out in my head as my cheeks flushed pink.

"My child is fine. We are here to discuss preparations and plans. Let's keep to the point, shall we?" Alggren's voice had a sharp edge that bordered on dangerous. The greying Elder nodded cautiously, a guarded fear in his eyes that betrayed the tiny, forced smile on his lips. He turned to the Elder on his right, the silent one, and gestured for him to speak. He described in detail the training regime they had in place and the various areas of expertise they could specialise in. Arthuur and Alysai alternated explaining the Schian's preparations. After about an hour of discussions, Alysai stood and, with a gentle nod of her head, drew me back to the path.

"We wanted to assure you that things are moving swiftly in our realm, and that you weren't alone in your task." Her paper-like voice soothed my worries and instilled a small seed of faith back into my chest, which I'm sure was the intended outcome. She lifted her scaled hand forward and I responded in kind, wrapping my short fingers around her wrist in the time-honoured motion of brotherhood. Her sharp talons drew back over my skin, scratching lightly as her hand receded. "Be strong, Maribel."

"I will. Thank you for this." Our task had seemed daunting and lonely, but now I understood we were just one part of the plan. My thoughts quickly strayed to my daughter, how and she was progressing; the quick updates and texts had stopped the day before yesterday and concern was seeping into my bones.

"Santana will be fine. She has her own soul searching to do on her journey, but I promise you she will get there." I allowed a brief smile of thanks at her words, but I'm sure it didn't reach my eyes. She passed her hand over my eyes and I closed them instinctively. Suddenly I felt the world tip on its axis and I was unceremoniously deposited on the bed back in the motel. The dramatic entrance woke Victor and he bounced out of the bed with an almighty thump. I laughed gently as he peeked his head over the duvet and fixed me with an embarrassed glare, evocative of our head-strong daughter. I made my way to the kettle and began making a pot of very strong coffee. Mugs in hand, I sat back on the bed and started explaining my early morning visit to the Elders.


	10. 10 - Santana

**A/N: Enjoy guys (Any translations are at the end, flashback in Italics)**

* * *

The cold metal irritated my skin and dug further into the cuts the cuffs had created. I grimaced against the pain but held firm and pursed my lips. "I'll ask one more time before I get angry. Who sent you?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath through my nose.

"Alggren. How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into the obviously thick, and increasingly ugly skull of yours? Can't you get someone in here that has more than one brain cell to function on? Because I think concentrating on breathing is wearing yours out." I braced for the backhand before he even thought about throwing it, and growled in frustration when I felt my lip spilt under his knuckles.

"Listen, little girl. If you do not begin answering my questions correctly, things will get worse for you." He shook his hand out and flexed his fingers a couple of times.

"I've told you everything I possibly can tell you." He crossed to a metal table and picked up a thin scalpel , twirling it easily between his fingers. "For God's sake, you're an idiot. A grade-A imbecile. I'm pretty sure Puck is smarter than you and that is going some." I ignored the quiet grunt of 'hey' from the corner. The tall hench-man turned and flung the sharp implement at me, imbedding in the wall a few millimetres from my head. I forced myself not to flinch; instead I raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to watch the plastic handle wobble for a few seconds. "Wow, a little more practice and you might actually get near me."

"You're not amusing Bruzhyah." I huffed and dropped my head against the wall, a little bit of despair creeping in. "Perhaps I should give you a little longer to think about your options?" He asked tersely before stomping out of the cold concrete room. I shook my head and glared at the ceiling.

"This is the last time I listen to you. Or let you talk. Or breathe," I muttered towards the corner.

"It's not my fault San. The guy is a psycho."

* * *

_The meeting with the French Head of State had gone well; he was genial and polite. He even offered to speak to the Spanish delegates for us. We quickly accepted his kind offer and gratefully made our way out of France and across to Germany. In Berlin, we were again met with compassion and benevolence. The husband and wife team fed us up on delicious food and made sure we had everything we could ever possibly need to for the journey ahead. We then headed south to Prague. After getting slightly lost along the one way streets and tiny roads, we eventually found the house we were looking for. A brightly coloured house on the castle side of the river; canary yellow walls with a scarlet door and blue decorations around the windows. I found a small car park around the corner then we walked back to the house, our nerves dwindling with each visit we had to make. _

_"Mohu vám nějak pomoci?"A tall, dark haired man opened the door and spoke in a deep, gruff voice. Puck stepped forward and held out his hand for the man to shake. He eyed it suspiciously then swung his gaze up to Puck's face. "Kdo jste?" Puck lowered his hand sheepishly, rubbing his palm against his jeans. _

_"Do you speak English?" I asked a little slower than normal, not out of ignorance, but in Germany the gentleman had a hard time understanding my fast American accent. The Czech's gaze flicked from Puck to me and back again, searching for something. _

_"Yes," he replied, the word heavily accented. "Who are you?" Puck cleared his throat self-importantly._

_"We are here to discuss important Schian business." I rolled my eyes skywards and shook my head slightly. The Czech narrowed his eyes quickly but nodded all the same and stepped back to let us in. I flashed a gentle smile of thanks and moved past him into a small reception area. The walls were a deep burgundy with gold vines looping delicately a few inches beneath the ceiling. A polished mahogany table stood to the side below an ornate mirror. I heard the quiet click of the front door closing then an awkward grunt, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. I spun round to find Puck in a heap and the Czech guy looming over him with a large club. Instinctively I lashed my fist out and caught him on the chin as he ducked back. _

_"What's your problem?" I half yelled as he swiped the heavy weapon at me. He quickly brought it back around and landed a painful blow to my shoulder. I spun into the momentum and kicked out, my sneakered foot connecting with the hand he held the club with. He grunted when it flew to the matte wooden floor. _

_"Chyt zi!" He glanced over my shoulder then shot me a sly smirk. I had no time to react before a strong arm wrapped around my throat and began choking me slowly. Little by little, black dots swam into my vision and started to take over until I slipped into nothingness. _

_Ice cold water shocked me awake and I spluttered as the liquid almost froze the air in my lungs. I became very aware of the fact that my arms where suspended above my head and that I was being forced to kneel. I was also increasingly aware that I was stripped down to my bra and panties, my clothes tossed to the side._

_"Tell me who you are." _

_"My name is Santana. We've been sent by Alggren." Another blast of icy water lashed me across the face and chest, stealing my breath and making my teeth chatter. "You can stop that any time now," I growled when the stream of cold finally shut off._

_"Who sent you?" _

_"Alggren and the Elders." A helpless squeal flew from my mouth as the hose was turned on me again. _

_"Alggren wouldn't send a child to us. You are dragon, I know that. Are you Bruzhyah?" I scoffed in disgust as the accusation. _

_"I oughta slap the taste out of your mouth for that!" I bit out harshly. He chuckled lowly and dropped the flexible tube to the concrete floor. I took the opportunity to get my bearings. The ceiling, walls and floor were all the same drab light grey colour, punctuated occasionally by black metal fastenings, much like the one holding the chains attached to the manacles on my wrists. I briefly wondered exactly how many people had been subjected to the same treatment that I had. In the corner sat an iron cage with thick black bars, set about four inches apart. Inside was Puck, cramped and bent; stuffed into the tiny space without care._

_"You have fire, girl. I like that. Now, tell me Bruzhyah, who sent you?"_

* * *

I heard the gentle creak of the boards above and felt anger surge from my chest. My skin began to itch as if thousands of bugs were crawling just beneath the surface and for once, I welcomed the change. It was a different kind of pain, somehow more satisfying then the inane torture I'd endured for the past twenty four hours. My scales slowly slid through my skin, covering me. As my wrists and fingers thinned and elongated, I slipped then through the manacles and freed myself. The rest of the shift was text-book and less than a minute later I stood to my full height, stretching my wings out carefully. A quiet, 'ahem', from Puck drew my attention. I stalked to his cage and ripped through the wrought iron, allowing him freedom. Seconds later the door crashed open and the dark-haired Czech stepped into the room. The creepy grin he was sporting soon vanished when he spotted me, standing tall and waiting for him.

"See the orange?" I asked; gesturing to my flaming auburn scales. "Not a Bruzhyah. Dipshit." I held my hand out to Puck and he dropped the rolled up note onto my palm. "From Alggren," I explained before tossed the parchment to him. He juggled it for a second then caught it firmly, unravelling it carefully before reading it.

"Oh," was all he said as he grimaced sheepishly.

"Yeah, oh," I echoed sarcastically, pressing my fingers delicately to my split lip. "Son of a bitch," I muttered. Puck picked up my jeans and shirt and shrugged when I raised an eyebrow at him. With a quiet growl I began the change back to human form. I kept my back to the Czech, glaring at Puck as he dared to glance down at my now naked body. I snatched the shirt from his hand and pulled it on quickly and repeated the motion with the jeans, smacking him across the shoulder when I was fully clothed.

"We should talk," came the mumbled response from behind me. I turned my glare on him and stepped forward.

"We should," I grunted before hauling off and slugging him across the cheek. Shaking the pain from my knuckles and I grinned humourlessly. "Now we can."

* * *

**A/N2: Mohu vám nějak pomoci? - Can I help you?**

**Kdo jste? - Who are you?**

**Chyt zi! - Get her!**

**Poor Santana!**


	11. 11 - Rachel

**A/N: Back to Quinn and Rachel now. Exciting! :D**

* * *

I watched the beautiful woman for a second longer before I reminded myself that staring was rude; it was just so hard to look away. Her moves were incredibly graceful, almost as if she was floating an inch above the ground. Her silky silver hair hung perfectly to her waist, completely smooth and tangle-free despite the length and her occasional rapid turns. Her captivating emerald eyes glittered with both kindness and viciousness but her presence was eerily calming. The whole package was entrancing. She was gliding from one side of the cave to the other, practically ignoring both Quinn and myself. I could see Quinn getting anxious out of the corner of my eye and reached out to take her hand, running my nails lightly over her palm before intertwining our fingers tightly. The motion caught the witches' attention and she turned quickly to us. I felt my girlfriend tense beside me and brought her knuckles to my lips, placing a delicate kiss over the soft webbing of skin. I kept my eyes on the mage; half watching her reaction, half waiting for her response.

"Pray tell. How did a Schian and a Hunter find love?" I felt more than heard Quinn grumble under her breath but other than picking up the tone, I could make out her words.

"We fell in love first," I answered succinctly. Her gentle chuckle danced across the expanse.

"I bet that was … turbulent." My eyebrow rose at her tender smirk.

"Something like that," was Quinn's gruff reply. I squeezed her fingers and shot her a reprimanding look. We needed the witch on our side, angering her was not an option.

"She certainly a people person, isn't she?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously, fixed firmly on my face though her head dipped to indicate Quinn. I supressed a grin and cleared my throat quietly.

"She is aptly suspicious. We have no idea which side you favour at this point, so caution dictates we be vigilant."

"Vigilant or hostile?" Her gaze now swung to the bristling blond by my side. I could feel the indecision raging through her. I pulled Quinn up with me and excused us from the enchantress's presence. When we were out of sight, in a darker corner of the cave, I turned to my girlfriend.

"Why are you so tense?" I queried gently, rubbing my thumb soothingly over her knuckles. She shrugged edgily.

"She is just making us sit there. Like you said, we don't know which side she is going to choose, if she even picks a side. We don't have time to waste sat here twiddling our thumbs while she plays us." I nodded along with her words, knowing they were true. A tiny voice in my mind niggled away, desperately telling me to trust my instincts; she was on our side.

"I know, baby, but we need her help. Just," I took a breath and glanced over my shoulder, toward the opening of the cave proper. "Trust me," I breathed as I turned back to the blond. She reached up to cup my cheek tenderly.

"With my life," she whispered, her thumb trailing delicately over my skin. I turned my head and pressed my lips to her palm.

"Likewise," I mumbled against the soft pad of her thumb. We spent a few more moments in the soothing stillness then reluctantly returned to our previous seats, perched somewhat uncomfortably on a hollowed out log. The bench was in keeping with the very rustic and organic feel of the witch's living space. The walls sparkled enchantingly, emanating light somehow as rich green vines wound intricately along the rock; creating a stunning tapestry that brought the dull grey to life. A stone fire pit sat near the back of the cave; cold and blackened at the moment, with a metal rack mounted to wooden supports set beside it. Passages led off the space, delving further into the mountain. Now the witch stood in front of a long wooden table, a mortar and pestle in her hands as she ground something quickly. She added a drop of water and a handful of vibrant yellow leaves to the bowl before resuming the stirring motion. We watched inquisitively as she repeated the action a few times; first dropping in a few berries, then some scarlet liquid and finally a slip of brown bark.

'**You want to understand where you come from.' **I frowned at the statement, sure I hadn't seen her lips move, until I realised her voice was in my head. Impulsively, I nodded; aware that her focus was still on the mixture in her hands. '**I can help you.' **I glanced at Quinn who was staring at the fire pit in thought. **'I can make sure she knows nothing about it.'** Doubt hit me full in the chest for a second before I realised she had taken my side look for something different than intended.

"I'll accept," I told her, earning myself a strange glance from Quinn.

"Accept what?" She asked, firing confused looks between me and the witch. "Did I miss something?" I gripped her hand harder and shook my head.

"She offered to help me explore my abilities. I want to take her up on that." Quinn shot to her feet, pulling me up with her.

"What? What if-"

"I know," I interrupted quickly. "But this is something I want to do." She stared at me, long and hard, trying to read me. Eventually her shoulders slumped and her eyes softened.

"Okay. But I'm not going anywhere." I nodded my consent and turned to the sorceress.

"What do I need to do?" The graceful mage held her out her hand for mine, and then guided me to the table when I took it.

"Nothing. I just need a drop of your blood." I raised an eyebrow. "Blood magic is the strongest kind of magic." I sighed and bobbed my head, holding my hand. A grimace pressed my lips together when she lifted a sharp knife from the smooth surface of the counter but my fears were unfounded when she merely touched the tip of the blade to my index finger. A small amount of blood welled from the prick and she held the digit over the mortar, directing the ruby droplet into the middle of the paste already formed. When she let go of my fingers, I pressed my thumb to the cut and frowned at the sharp sting. The silver haired witch mixed the final ingredient in then dipped two fingers into the sticky substance, scooping up a few inches of it. She swung her gaze up expectantly, amusement blossoming when I stared back, bewildered. "Open your mouth," she commanded kindly.

"What?" I questioned, disgusted. Her throaty chuckle encircled me as her free hand rose to my face; her thumb sitting on my chin, applying the tiniest amount of pressure. I obliged and stuck my tongue out quickly, hoping to get the experience over with as swiftly as possible. She smeared the gloop over my taste buds then snapped my mouth closed, holding her hand over my mouth. Instantly, bile rose and hit the back of my throat as I gagged. She whispered softly for me to swallow, and with no other way of getting rid of the foul tasting stuff, I complied. Immediately, the urge to vomit abated but the flavour lingered. I opened my eyes warily; not having realised I'd screwed them shut the second my mouth had closed, and looked into ice cold and detached jade orbs. Panic surged through me as she began chanting in a strange language but before I could so much as think about moving, a bright light blinded me. A second later I found myself staring at a gleaming silver dragon. His wings were spread as he crouched before an army of Bruzhyah; a position I recognised as defensive but ready to fight.

"You broke the cardinal rule. You will pay and she will die." The voice came from behind the rows of dragons and I saw a brilliant violet Bruzhyah stood back from the crowd.

"You will not touch her." The ferocity of his tone drove me back a step. "You'll have to find her first." A smug grin tugged at his lips only to drop a moment later when the purple dragon screamed at the hoard to attack. The lone dragon fought valiantly but was ultimately outnumbered and, thankfully, died quickly. Despite their best attempts to get a location for the 'her' mentioned, the man stayed silent until the end. The scene switched and I found myself in a ramshackle old house. Boards were hanging from the walls and holes in the ceiling allowed murky sunlight to peek through. On a dirty couch sat a heavily pregnant and distressed looking black haired, tanned woman.

"Here, take this," another woman, long red hair billowing behind her, rushed passed me holding out a glass of transparent green liquid. "It's herbal," she assured off the dubious look from the brunette. With a harsh sigh she threw the drink back in a series of quick swallows.

"Where is he?" She forced out as another contraction hit. A sad frown passed over the flame haired woman's face.

"If he's not here by now, he won't be coming." Tears pooled against my lower eyelids as realisation hit me full force. This was the 'her'. This was the human he slept with. It was a Bruzhyah that created Hunters. A scream ripped through my thoughts and I focused back on the scene in front of me. The red head had moved to the floor, kneeling between the brunette's legs, checking how dilated she was. "This baby is coming now. We can't wait."

"No! He has to be here," she ground out, pushing her dress down and batting the woman's hands away.

"Reyna. This is happening. You have to accept he won't be here. Now, let me do what I'm here to do." She rolled the hem of the dress back up to the tan woman's thighs and shot her a warning look. Off the glare, Reyna backed down and settled for panting heavily as a contraction silenced her.

"Andreya, promise me you will take good care of this baby." She grabbed the red head's hand and squeezed it until her knuckles turned white.

"Don't say that Rey. You are going to be just fine. You and this baby!" At her words, Reyna let out an unearthly scream. "Shit. It's coming." She grabbed a towel from on top of the sofa cushion and hunkered down between the brunette's legs. "Come on Reyna, I need you to push, honey." Her encouragements continued for a few minutes until a tiny wail split the air. Andreya carefully set the baby down on the towel and reached for a pair of surgical scissors to cut the umbilical cord. With her eyes on the petit new-born, she didn't see Reyna's eyes slip closed and her chest still. I rushed forward, intent on helping the courageous woman but paused when my hands passed straight through her. I realised that I could no nothing; this was just a replay of the past. When Andreya's attention shifted back to the mother, her eyes widened dramatically and she leapt forward; hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Rey? Rey, honey? Wake up, Rey!" She began shaking the woman, trying to bring her round but to no avail. A few minutes passed before she gave up; tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Rey." She turned her gaze to the child still lying on the floor. I stood over them, in awe of the perfect little boy yawning adorably on the stained towel. He had the smallest amount of jet black hair slicked down on his head, contrasting against the gleaming silver scales rising delicately from his skin. His deep mahogany orbs traced over the ceiling as he pressed a tiny fist to his lips. I saw that he didn't have elongated fingers or claws, just the stubby fingers of a normal infant. I also noticed that he didn't have wings. Andreya must have noticed this as well; she picked him up and gently turned him around, running a finger over his shoulders. With a perplexed frown, she set him back down; using the edge of the towel to wipe him down a little. "What are you then, my child?"

With a muted pop, the house disappeared and I found myself in a quiet park, watching a lone little boy sat on a bench, looking forlornly at the ground. I estimated he was five or six years old. His short legs kicked back and forth slowly. I gasped when his intense coffee eyes rose to my face, then blew out the breath when I realised he was looking through me. Andreya, the red head from the previous scene, bustled over to him looking worried.

"Alex! How many times have I told you not run off like that?" She crouched and pressed a hand to his cheek; her pale, porcelain skin contrasting starkly with his mocha complexion.

"I was bored. I don't like being around people. Humans are weird," he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. I smirked at his attitude.

"I know, little one, but this is something you don't have a choice in. Education is important." He scowled but nodded petulantly. "Come on. Let's go home." He hopped from the bench and grabbed at the woman's hand, falling into step with her despite his legs being so much shorter.

Another switch and I reeled back from new position, between the legs of another pregnant woman; a point of view that only a doctor should ever see. I averted my eyes for a few seconds before a grunt of pain drew my attention from the cold white ceiling tiles.

"Alex, please. Shut up!" The woman, a blond haired, blue orbed beauty, gripped onto a now fully grown Alex's hand in desperation. We were in a dated hospital room, and for the first I wondered how far back through time I had travelled. Alex frowned but did as the woman said and bit his tongue. A doctor in a tatty green apron breezed through the door and sat on a well-placed stool at the end of the bed.

"Right, let's get on with it, shall we?" I bristled at his dismissive tone but quickly forgot about that when the woman's grunts turned into a painful keening. For the second time I watched another life come into this world. Within a few minutes, a small bundle was resting against the woman's chest, emitting cute gurgles and occasional cries. The baby was a glittering grey, not quite the startling silver of his father, and had the now characteristic bumps under his skin. The doctor left the family to their own devices, slipping silently out of the door.

An invisible blow landed on my chest and slammed me to the ground. I slid a few feet before I realised I was back I the cave and Quinn was rushing to my side. I stared blankly as she queried if I was okay and if I was hurt. After a few moments, her concern registered and I turned towards her. Her anxious hazel orbs bore into me and shook me from my stupor. "Hunters," I mumbled lowly.

"What about Hunters?" Quinn queried, confused.

"They aren't from the Schian line." I paused dramatically as Quinn's eyes widened in realisation. "It was a Bruzhyah."


End file.
